As the Arrow Lands
by Ashspren
Summary: Annabeth was told to always trust the Match, but if her parents are any indication of its success, then Cupid failed miserably. Percy was taught to never trust the Match, but in his experience, it works so well– almost too well. Annabeth is doubtful of the man she is Matched with. Percy is already in love. Everything is a recipe for disaster.
1. Chapter 1: Out with the Old

**Chapter 1: Out with the Old**

Annabeth of House Chase waited in a carriage, dressed in an elegant, yet uncomfortable, gown. Her hands were folded primly on her lap, just as a series of instructors had taught her years before. She looked out the window indifferently, preparing herself for what was to come.

She made no effort to move as her brother Malcolm entered the carriage.

"Well, _sister_ ," he said sarcastically. "You look enthralled to be here."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Away with the sarcasm, _brother_. We both know what the night has in store for me."

"Too many hors d'oeuvres and getting sick on dessert?"

She scoffed contemptuously. "Perhaps for you. As my family, however, could you at least pretend to be a bit concerned?"

"I'm sorry." Malcolm at least had the decency to offer a small apologetic smile.

"No, that was out of line," she sighed. "I'm just nervous."

Malcolm laughed. "See, this is just like you. You can devise military strategies without an ounce of concern, yet a simple ball–"

"A simple ball?" she asked incredulously. "With what's at stake?"

Malcolm threw his arm over her shoulders and pulled on one of her perfectly curled ringlets. Annabeth batted his hand away. "Yes. Just treat it like as such, and you won't have as many nerves. Treat it as a battle instead of a relationship." He cringed. "Don't repeat that to anyone. It wouldn't be the greatest advice to anyone but you."

She smiled. "What would I do without you, Mal?" She settled back, resting her head on his upper arm.

"I don't know," he teased. "What would you do?"

She took her head off his arm and shoved him away from her in a playful, sibling manner. He laughed, shoving her back. Annabeth lost herself in the moment, deciding to savor this time with her brother while she still could.

"Still, what if he's horrendous?" she asked, catching her breath. "I couldn't bear the thought of being with someone like that."

"Annabeth, the Match was created for a reason. You will love him– Cupid's judgement is always flawless." He looked her in the eyes with concern. "It'll be fine."

"Even so, there's a first time for everything." She gnawed on her lip, surely ruining her lipstick. "You're lucky you didn't have to get matched."

"Well, I'm not the heir to the house."

The doors to the carriage opened, and Annabeth kissed her brother on the cheek. "Bye, Malcolm. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Now, quit complaining!" He gave her a light shove on the back, and she bit back a scream as she almost pitched forward. "Oh, and Annabeth?"

She turned her head back to look at him. "Yes?"

He grinned. "Just do as I would."

"Malcolm, I'm supposed to be attractive tonight."

Annabeth's last image of her brother was as he put his hand on his chest in mock offense. She winked and exited the carriage, and in doing so, she left her childhood behind.

* * *

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth staggered backwards, barely keeping herself from stumbling in her high heels as a blur of pink fabric and chestnut brown hair rammed into her. After she regained her footing, she wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Hey, Piper."

The tan-skinned beauty took a step back; the excitement in her eyes was evident. "Can you believe that we're here? Just... look at this place! It's amazing! And the _food_ , Annabeth, have you _seen_ the _food?_ There's a chocolate fountain! And the appetizers..."

Annabeth smiled amusedly as Piper continued to rave about the delicacies.

"...and I swear, Annabeth, the _lobster bisque_..." She groaned. "I'm not going to be able to fit into this dress by the end of this. Anyway. Are you ready for the Match?"

Generally, the Match was not spoken of amongst people. It was a more private matter of society. However, Annabeth and Piper didn't care. They would talk about whatever they liked, and society could go to hell.

"Not really," she said.

"Well, you should be. You've got a lot on the table, and I'm not just talking in terms of property." Piper winked at Annabeth conspiratorially, then reached out pulled the grey fabric of her dress down a good inch.

"Piper!"

"Well, what? You have to show off what you have!"

"Not like this!"

Piper rolled her eyes. "This is the tiniest amount of cleavage possible, Annabeth."

Annabeth pulled her dress back up. "Not everyone can pull it off."

"If I can, you can." Piper gave a quick twirl. "Now put it back to where it was. It looked good, I promise."

"Are you sure?" She hated the feeling of being so... exposed. Piper could stand to be in the spotlight, as her parents had trained her to be there since her birth. She could make decisions without a second thought. Meanwhile, Annabeth spent time behind closed doors, planning. She was _never_ without a plan. It was possible that the balance between her prudence and Piper's spontaneity was one of the reasons for their close friendship.

"Yes." There was a very compelling tone in her voice, which finally persuaded Annabeth to listen. With a scowl, she gingerly moved her dress back down.

"Fine. Now, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you ready for the Match?"

"Oh, definitely," Piper said. "I mean, you know my mother. I've been preparing for this since day one." Her voice took on a higher pitch. "'Make sure to dress well, Piper, because I'm not going to be there to pick your outfits. Remember that a slight, flirty laugh goes a long way. And when he's wrapped around your finger, play hard to get.' Dear lord, you'd expect that I _wasn't_ raised for this very moment."

"Weren't we all?" Annabeth studied her nails, examining a spot where the clear coat had fallen chipped off. "I mean, that _is_ part of being a lady in this society."

Piper gasped loudly. "Oh my–"

"Piper, I know that I don't act like a lady most of the time, but that's hardly a reason to act that surprised–"

"Not that, though it is a rare occurrence. But look, it's him!"

The room grew silent as more and more people began to turn their heads towards the overhang, which was raised over the ballroom. A man in his late twenties or early thirties rested his arms on the rail, looking down at the attendees with a charming smile.

Indeed, Annabeth thought. Her stomach churned. It was him.

Cupid.

 **A/N: First chapter down! Thanks to everyone who read this. I don't have a set number of chapters or an update schedule, but hopefully as this fic progresses, I'll have a better idea of what I need to happen. Please review to let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas! I'm looking forward to seeing how this turns out. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: In with the New

**Chapter 2: In with the New**

Cupid lifted his arms from the rail and took a step back, as if to survey the crowd below him. He held a hand out to the side, and a man handed him a glass of wine. He took a sip, then raised his glass and said in a strong voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Match."

Quiet murmurs washed over the crowd before the cheering began. Through the noise, Piper let out a loud whoop.

Annabeth only continued with her light and formal applause. She kept her head up, refusing to let her nerves get the best of her.

"Tonight," Cupid continued, "We will witness the beginning of miracles. This is the start of a force so magical, it can bring villains to their knees... a force so destructive, it can consume even the hardest of heart with an overwhelming desire." A lazy smirk settled over his features. "I suppose we will see some of both in this next month.

"As I am sure you all know, the Match begins with an... introduction, of sorts. All of the participating lords and ladies will proceed to the room behind the doors to my left. From there, each participant will be given an envelope with the details of their first outing. I have done extensive research on each one of you–" he winked– "and am well aware of your particular interests.

"Please keep in mind that I know all. Not only am I the bringer of this force of love, but I am love personified. I know compatibility. I know who will end in happiness, and who will burn in flames. It is not in your best interests to ignore my words."

The atmosphere of the room became darker, and Cupid's prize-worthy smile seemed to have turned sinister. But, when Annabeth blinked, everything was back to normal. Perhaps she had imagined it.

"Are there any questions before I ask the participants to join me?"

Cupid was met with silence, of course. Everyone knew about the Match. They had grown up preparing for it. Parents and older friends told stories. For house heirs, this was not a special ordeal, but simply a fact of life.

"Excellent," he said. "Please, enjoy the rest of the party. Participants, join me at midnight, or be left from the Match."

* * *

After three hours of dancing and socializing, Annabeth found herself sitting on the very left of a plush couch in a lavishly decorated room, facing a hearth. Time had passed quickly; her nerves seemed to have sped up the time she spent at the party. The crackle of the fire was almost comforting, which seemed to soothe her nerves. A girl who couldn't have been more than ten carried a few pieces of firewood in her arms, which she dropped on the floor before carefully placing each one into the flames. After she was done, she stood to the side of the fire. She caught the eyes of one of Annabeth's fellow participants and gave a quick wave and a smile; then she sat with her legs crossed to the side of the hearth.

Piper sat to Annabeth's right, hands shaking, probably more from excitement than nervousness, or maybe a bit of both. Apprehensiveness, Annabeth decided, would be a good word for it.

Cupid entered as the clock struck twelve, shutting the doors behind him. He slid a heavy iron lock into place. Annabeth tried to pretend like her stomach didn't just drop, a heavy feeling of dread settling in.

The host made his way to the front of the room, smiling kindly at the little girl. "Thank you, Hestia." She nodded, and exited.

"Aw," Piper said under her breath. "Isn't she adorable?"

Annabeth nodded distractedly.

Looking out over the participants, Cupid called out, "Please, everyone, make yourselves comfortable. Gentlemen near the back, there are seats next to these two lovely ladies right here–" he gestured to Annabeth and Piper– "and I'm sure they don't bite," he said lightheartedly.

"What if we do?" challenged Piper, raising her eyebrows.

"Well," said a deep voice, "What if I wouldn't mind that?"

Annabeth looked over her right shoulder to the person who sat rather close to Piper: blond hair, tan skin, and startling blue eyes. He raised his own eyebrows to counter Piper's.

Piper leaned imperceptibly closer. "Only one way to find out." She winked, then pulled away.

As Annabeth turned back towards the hearth, she saw Cupid smirking. He caught her eye and mouthed, "I know all, Ms. Chase."

She didn't doubt it.

"Alright, then!" Cupid clapped his hands twice in rapid succession. "Now that we're all here, I'd like to begin the Match." He looked out towards the door. "Ganymede?"

A young man walked in with flutes of champagne. He made his way around the room, giving one to each person. Annabeth muttered a quiet "thank you" while accepting her glass. The server– Ganymede– nodded, though he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Now, before we indulge," Cupid started, "I would like to explain to you a little about what the Match entails. We start here, yes, but what will you be doing through the duration of this month?

"For the next thirty days, I will be sending you on outings with different people. You will not know who these people are beforehand, but in the subject of love, I do not fail."

Except with Frederick and Athena Chase, Annabeth thought bitterly. The one time Cupid failed, it had to be that which ruined a girl's childhood.

"The outings will be centered around your interests. However, what you make of your time is up to you. I would recommend that you make the most of it, of course, but your hours are yours and yours only." He paused and moistened his lips. "Anything I'm missing?"

"What happens at the end of the Match?" someone asked. Despite learning much about the Match from their childhoods, the final day of the Match was always kept a secret. Annabeth's parents had never even tried to tell her.

"We'll get to that later. No need to rush." Cupid smiled. Then, he lifted his glass. "A toast. To love!"

The participants echoed, Annabeth half-heartedly, and they all took a sip of their champagne. It was good champagne.

Then the world faded to black.

 **A/N: Another chapter... hope you all enjoyed! Please review to let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: To Find Life's Pleasure

**Chapter Three: To Find Life's Pleasure**

Annabeth woke to a blinding light.

Squinting so her eyes could adjust, she took in her surroundings. She was in a spacious room, with white bedsheets and sky blue walls. A vanity sat at the opposite end of a room, sunlight from a large and open window glinting off of the glass.

A girl, who looked about fifteen years old, held the deep gold curtains open with a guilty look on her face. She gave a little wave. "Hey! Um, sorry… waking you up is probably not the best way for a first introduction. But for what it's worth, I'm Hedone–" she gave a quick curtsey– "and my dad sent me to wake you up."

"Your dad?" Annabeth asked groggily, when suddenly it hit her. "Oh. You're Cupid's daughter."

"Unfortunately," Hedone confirmed with a sigh. "It's kinda hard having a dad who's away so much."

Annabeth could relate. Her own father was away at war for most of her childhood, helping the Olympians to keep enemy forces at bay. "It is."

"But anyway!" the girl continued, moving from the topic in a manner similar to her father's, "Usually, you'll have a maid with you, but I'm subbing in for today. She'll be back tomorrow from visiting her boyfriend in Res Publica."

"Great," Annabeth said. In general, Annabeth never took on such a familiar tone with people she didn't know well, but something about Hedone's comfortable speech was setting her at ease. "So, what does your dad need me for?"

"Some sort of meeting, I guess. Dad doesn't like to waste time." She looked towards the clock on the wall. "An hour and a half. That's more than enough time."

"What?"

"To help you get ready."

"What?"

"Of course!" Hedone ran over to the closet and threw open the doors. "We have to make sure you look your best. After all, this is the Match." She blushed and looked towards Annabeth. "That is… if you'll let me?"

Annabeth gestured towards the wardrobe. "By all means. My terrible fashion and I are in no position to question."

She beamed. "Get in the tub, Ms. Chase, and scrub that makeup off. I'm redoing it. And while you're there, I'll pick out the perfect outfit. What's your opinion on silk?"

"Am I supposed to have an opinion on silk?" Annabeth asked as she walked into the bathroom, which was needlessly large.

"Please, everyone does."

* * *

An hour later, Annabeth walked down the stairs to find Cupid and another Match participant already waiting.

"Ms. Chase," Cupid acknowledged.

"Good morning," she said politely.

"I assume you met my daughter?" he asked. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but–"

"The maid is visiting her boyfriend in Res Publica," Annabeth finished. "Yes, Hedone told me."

Cupid nodded, then looked over towards the other participant. "I assume you two have been acquainted?"

"Not quite." She turned to the man, then held out her hand for him to shake. "Annabeth, and you are?"

He looked her in the eye, and took her hand. But instead of shaking it, he turned it palm-down, brought it to his face, and kissed it in one fluid movement. "Luke. It's a pleasure to meet a lady so beautiful."

She smiled at him. "The pleasure is all mine."

It seemed that Hedone had done her work well. She ultimately decided against silk, dressing Annabeth in a chiffon, navy blue gown instead. True to her word, she had also had redone her makeup, replacing the darker, mature colors with a more natural tone. "I'm just accentuating," Hedone said. "You're pretty as is. No need to hide everything."

More people began to walk down different staircases. She recognized the man who had been flirting with Piper the night before, Katie of House Gardner, one of her childhood friends, and Clarisse of House La Rue, who looked like she really didn't want to be there.

Her and Annabeth both.

As more people started filing in, Hestia appeared. Instead of waiting quietly in the background like she did at the last gathering, she ran forward and launched herself into the waiting arms of a man with dark hair. He smiled and ruffled her hair with one hand, wrapping the opposite arm around her.

Piper moved in next to Annabeth. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Nice place, huh?" Piper gestured to the space around them.

Grand staircases aligned every doorway, forming a spiral pattern towards the center of the room. The marble floor gleamed in the sunlight which poured in from the skylight in the center of the roof.

Annabeth appreciated the architecture of the estate. The high ceilings and bright, gold-and-white color scheme made the whole place seem open. But she knew, just as much as the other participants, that they were trapped there.

"Thank you for all being here on time," Cupid began, addressing the entire group. "As I'm sure you can guess, punctuality is essential to the success and efficiency of this program.

"First, there is breakfast in the banquet hall. Seats are preassigned.

"After you are finished, please feel free to explore the estate. These are truly beautiful grounds, and I encourage you to look around.

"Thank you all, and let the first day of the Match commence."

As the crowd dispersed, Annabeth eyes lingered on Luke for a moment too long, before looking away again.

There was no denying it. He was attractive. Golden blond hair, suntanned skin, and piercing blue eyes. In those few moments of introduction, it felt like those eyes were boring holes through her, laying all of her secrets out in front of him. Generally she hated that feeling, but with him, it felt… perfect.

This was the point of the Match, she told herself. Find love. Find a person who could keep you happy forever.

Throughout her life, Annabeth had always tried to leave her mark on the world. Above all else, she wanted to build something permanent. Love always seemed flighty, a series of quick glimpses which were soon to fade. She would never be able to make something everlasting out of love. But what if she could? This could be her chance to make something last for eternity.

And she could see an eternity behind Luke's blue eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter Three! Who is the man that Hestia knows? Does Cupid ship Lukabeth? Please review to let me know what you think!**

 **DckheadCommenter101 – I updated, so here you go! Hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for your kind words. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: In Understanding the Soul

**Chapter 4: In Understanding the Soul**

Percy of House Jackson looked to his right with one eyebrow raised. If this was what love looked like, he might have to drop out of the Match.

His mother would have a field day.

"So," said Jason, taking a sip of his orange juice. He looked adoringly at the girl next to him. "I hear there are stables on the estate. Would a gorgeous girl allow me to take her on a ride?"

Percy picked up his mimosa, and mimicked Jason's movements to their cousin Nico, who sat across the table. Nico snorted not-so-subtly, and Jason shot a glare across the table.

"I don't know," responded the girl. She allowed her hair to fall over her shoulder in a swift movement. "Would this boy be able to handle me?"

"This _man,_ " Jason said, "would manage that easily."

"Are you sure?" Percy butted into the conversation, earning a glare from Jason. "I mean, a real man would be able to handle alcohol in the morning, Mr. Orange Juice."

"I'll drink to that," Nico said. The two clinked glasses while Jason rolled his eyes.

The girl laughed. "I like you." She stuck out a hand. "Piper of House McLean."

Percy kissed the top of her hand, just as his mother taught him. "Percy of House Jackson."

Nico followed suit. "Nico of House di Angelo. A pleasure to meet a lady as fine as you," he said with a wink.

Jason crossed his arms in mock threat. "Trying to steal my girl, dear cousin? I expected better from you."

"No," said Nico. Percy noticed that he had stiffened a bit, but didn't make much of it. Nico had never done well around many people, and the Match was filled to the brim with cutthroat socialites-in-training.

"I'm not technically your girl," Piper pointed out. "But whatever helps you sleep at night." She winked, then stood from her chair to make her way across the room. Jason's eyes trailed her as she walked.

"Dear cousin," Percy said. "Did you really have to make us sit through that for an _hour?"_

"Don't make me upchuck my pancakes," Nico said in agreement.

"But she–"

"Save it," Nico said, effectively cutting Jason off. "I feel... betrayed."

"Betrayed?"

"Yes," Percy said dramatically. "Betrayed!" He rose from his chair and reached his arms to the sky. "The world has crumbled–"

"Percy."

"–and skies are bleak–"

"Percy, she's standing over there and you're embarrassing me."

"–so we must push through this together, dear Nico." Percy reached a hand out to Nico, trying – and failing – to pull him up off of his seat. "And unfortunately, we must leave Cousin Jason to the merciless hands of love–" he grasped at his heart – "true love."

At this point, he had managed to attract an audience of many people in the room. Smirking, he bowed quickly, and fell back into his chair. From across the room, Piper applauded.

"Why," Nico said. "Please, just tell me why."

"It's all in the theatrics." Percy chucked his napkin over at Nico. "C'mon, let's go take a look around." He downed the final drops of his drink.

"Actually," said a deep voice from behind him. "Thank you, Mr. Jackson, for the perfect segue."

Cupid took the empty glass from Percy's hand, and an unused spoon from off the table. Hitting the glass with the spoon, the chiming noise captured the attention of Percy's fellow Match participants. Percy craned his neck to look behind him, keeping his eyes trained on Cupid and the woman next to him.

"I sincerely hope you enjoyed your breakfast," Cupid began.

Everyone remained silent.

"No one?" he asked, and people muttered various expressions of confirmation. "Good, good. The chefs here do indeed work very hard to ensure that everyone has the best experience possible. If there are any issues, please let me know and I will work to see that they are resolved.

"As you may or may not know, the woman to my side is my wife, Psyche. If she'd like, she can tell you a bit about herself…?" Cupid left the sentence somewhat open-ended, allowing his wife to nod and step before him, head raised with a smile.

Dressed in white silk with sunlight streaming through the floor-to-ceiling windows, Psyche looked like a goddess. Her smile was radiant, much like that of Percy's own mother. Also, the way she looked at Cupid… Percy didn't think it was possible to love the flashy host of the Match, and somehow, she managed it.

Psyche deserved a medal.

"My own story," she said in a voice that was as powerful and kind as her appearance, "is a tragic one.

"I fought hard. It was not easy for me to find love like this, or to establish this kind of life for myself." Her eyes shone as she said, "You are all so, so lucky. The Match, as questionable as it may seem… it works. It truly does. I've never seen so much joy surround a place.

"My husband and I will be handing out notes. They contain the time and location of your first outing, which will happen at some point today. Make use of the time as you will, though food and activities will be provided."

Cupid nodded as he stepped forward, standing next to his wife. Then, he gave his characteristic smirk, and the stack of envelopes in his hand fanned out as if they were playing cards. "Gentlemen, I have your envelopes right here. Psyche has the ladies'. Please, just come forth… No need to shove; a single-file line works best."

As Percy filed into the line between Jason and Nico, a sense of apprehension settled into his stomach, increasing as he was handed the letter. His hand brushed Cupid's, and his anxiety spiked in that one fraction of a second.

Even after he opened the envelope, his nerves didn't settle.

 _Perseus of House Jackson_

 _February 1, 18:30_

 _Beach_

There was no name.

Psyche's words echoed in his head as he stared down at the words, written in cursive on the cream-white paper. _So, so lucky…_

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, everyone! I scrapped this chapter and rewrote it, like, three times, so that took a while. Also, these past two weeks have been insanely busy, but hopefully I'll be able to get in some more updates as my schedule gets more relaxed. Please review to let me know what you think!**

 **Paris Jackson – I totally agree with you about Luke, so don't worry... I have plans for him...**

 **I Am Definitely Jeff Bridges – Thank you so much! That means a lot to me. :)**

 **Guest – Thanks! And here I am (finally), so...**

 **Harry Potter rul – Thank you, and here's the update!**


	5. Chapter 5: Take Me on a Ride

**Chapter 5: Take Me on a Ride**

Piper of House McLean tried not to scream. Like, really, _really_ tried.

She screamed a lot.

"Oh my gods, is this actually happening?" She flopped back onto the bed, not caring that her hair loosened from its gorgeous updo into a web of chocolate-brown strands.

While Annabeth and the other girls had gone to explore the castle, Piper had returned to the room – well, her room, she guessed – to mentally and physically prepare herself.

 _Piper of House McLean_

 _February 1, 14:15_

 _Stables_

 _Jason of House Grace_

"I would presume so, Miss," said the maid, who laughed at Piper's display quietly.

"Just Piper," Piper corrected. "And… I hope you don't mind if I just call you Kayla?"

"Go ahead."

"Cool, thanks." She had always done better under less formal circumstances, and besides, Kayla seemed nice.

"So," the auburn-haired girl said, "What's that occasion?"

Piper rolled onto her stomach and excitedly shoved the cream-colored note card in Kayla's face. "This is the occasion, my dear Kayla. I have a date in two hours with Jason."

"And Jason is…?"

"The handsome one? Ring a bell?"

"Oh, the one you were flirting with over breakfast." Kayla proceeded to explain that when the maids were not in the rooms, they were doing other jobs around the house. In her words, "Cupid's rich, but not that rich. He has to recycle what he's got."

"Hm," Piper mused. "For someone with an estate like this…"

"Donations," Kayla clarified. "For the Match. Honestly, though, thank the gods I'm not in this."

"Why not?"

"Why am I not in the Match, or why am I thankful for that?"

"Both, I guess," Piper said with a shrug. "As someone who's spent their entire life preparing for this, it seems a little unreal to want anything different."

"Well, my brother's in it, actually," she started, "so I can't be. I couldn't deal with the fancy dresses and sickening public displays of affection, though, so it works out."

"So, what did you do, then?" Piper inquired. "If you didn't have to attend the balls and parties, how did you fill the time?"

Kayla smirked. "Archery. I actually fought in the war, you know, alongside my brothers."

"And now you're just… braiding my hair, basically?"

"Yep."

Piper grinned. "Badass."

* * *

As it turned out, Kayla's skills went beyond archery. Piper was dressed to impress, and she couldn't have been happier with the style.

Her maid had practically shoved her out the door. "Go show off my hard work."

Piper laughed. "Will do."

She walked down the grand staircase, admiring the way the fabric of her pants allowed her to move freely, and how her riding coat billowed around her. Piper hated dresses, so she couldn't have been happier with the scenario.

Using the signs on the path, she walked towards the wooden structure of the stables. Jason's words from earlier this morning echoed in her ears. Would a gorgeous girl allow me to take her on a ride?

Trying to play it cool, she wiped the giddy smile from her face and replaced it with a smirk. Two horses were already tied loosely against the fence, waiting patiently.

From the opposite direction, Jason walked over, dressed casually in riding clothes. Stopping in front of her, he grinned. "Hi."

"Hi," she replied.

Hesitantly, he said, "You look beautiful."

She couldn't take playing it cool anymore. He was too cute. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

That was putting it lightly. Navy blue was definitely Jason's color. It accentuated his sharp jawline, and made his blue eyes pop with a contagious electricity. She could see the muscles of his arm under the sleeves of his coat, which spanned across his broad shoulders.

The tips of his ears turned red. Piper wanted to give him a hug right then and there.

"So…" he started. "There are two horses right there."

"There are indeed."

As if he had lost all of his earlier embarrassment, he turned towards her a smirked. "I do recall asking to take you on a ride."

In response, Piper went up to one of the horses, and using the stool provided, mounted. "Consider this your answer."

"Interesting," he mused.

"How so?"

"Well, my father always told me that it was polite to help a lady onto her horse."

"Yeah," she snorted. "I'm not much of a lady." She untied the knot which held her horse to the fence, and eased it into motion.

He appeared at her side a moment later. "Could've fooled me," he said with a wink, then trotted ahead.

Piper let loose a huge smile as she brought her horse forward to catch up with him. _Not too bad for the first_ _day._

 **A/N: Sorry, I know this update was a lot shorter! I'll make up for it with the next update, though... let the drama unfold (well, a small part of it anyway). Please review! I really want to know how to improve this story and my writing, so any feedback or comments you could give would be extremely helpful.**

 **Guest – Oh, good! Percy's humor was something I was worried about capturing. Glad you're enjoying it so far. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Heartless

**Chapter 6: Heartless**

Nico of House di Angelo slapped his cousin's hand aside and stalked away without a word. He didn't need comfort or anything around him. He just wanted to be alone.

Nico never wanted to be a part of the Match. Of course, though, it was his father's idea. Nico was the one and only heir of House di Angelo after his sister's death, and the line needed to continue. So, when Cupid handed him a note card, his only thought was: _Let's get this over with._

Like Percy's, Nico's note card had no indication of the other person. He found himself with a vision of some girl in a poofy dress, sitting uncomfortably close to him as they sipped tea.

 _Nico of House di Angelo_

 _February 1, 12:30_

 _Gardens_

Nico was fine with a lunch date; he was looking forward to something more informal and less romantic. He didn't even attempt to run upstairs to his room to freshen up– perhaps he would have, if he cared– and just went straight to the gardens. He checked his watch; it was 11:57. Leaning back in his chair, he waited for his date to arrive.

At 12:14, a new figure appeared on the horizon. Nico sat up in his chair, looking over at the newcomer. It was a man.

Boredly, he leaned back on his chair. "Hey, I'm Nico. House di Angelo."

"Will of House Solace," the newcomer said with a smile, which was as sunny as his blonde hair. "Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure."

Will sat back into the other chair. "Who are you waiting on?"

Nico shrugged. "My note card didn't have a name. You?"

"Mine didn't either. I guess we still have some time, though," he said optimistically.

The two waited in silence, until Nico checked his watch again. "It's 12:30. I wonder where they are."

At 12:33, Nico came to a realization: There were no other people showing up. He looked to his right, where Will was lounging in his chair.

Will was his supposed soulmate.

Fuck.

"Oh, I just realized!" Nico exclaimed awkwardly. "I'm in the wrong place." He made a big show of pulling out his note card and reading every line out loud. "Nico of House di Angelo… February 1, 12:30… garage?" Idiot. Who went on a date at a garage?

"I passed that on my way to breakfast," Will said pleasantly. "Want me to show you where it is?"

Nico shook his head vehemently. "No, I've got it. I'll go up to see Cupid, too, just to make sure there are no hard feelings between me and my date. Um, nice talking to you, Will."

"You too. Hopefully I'll see you around," Will said.

"Yeah," Nico responded lamely. "Hopefully." Then, he took off running in the opposite direction, back towards the main building.

* * *

"Explain," Nico stated in the most vicious voice he could manage. He tossed his note card down on Cupid's desk, and sat down in one of the armchairs, glowering.

Cupid looked up at Nico with an innocent expression. "What is there to explain?"

"My– my date, it was–"

"If it didn't go the way you planned, Mr. di Angelo, that is solely your fault. It had nothing to do with my influence."

"No!" he shouted. "It was the person!"

"Mr. Solace?"

"Exactly!" Nico took in a breath. "Look, this isn't going to work. Find me a nice girl to have tea with, and in the future, produce an heir for the di Angelo line. I'm not in the Match for any other reason."

"But you shouldn't be with a girl at all," Cupid said. He plucked a pen from a jar on his desk, and twirled it between his fingers absentmindedly. "Look, I know it may be hard to accept–"

"There is nothing to accept!" Nico stood from the chair, pacing across the room. "All I know is that you're in the way of the one thing I need from this… process, and filling my head with lies is going to do nothing for anyone!"

"Well, then," Cupid stated simply. "I don't have to play things this nicely. You see, Mr. di Angelo, you serve me. You serve me with this pain, this agony that I know you feel."

"I don't serve anyone," Nico said shakily. "Especially not you."

Cupid laughed sinisterly. "And that, Nico, is where you're wrong."

"Don't call me that. You don't deserve to."

He continued as if Nico had never spoken. "See, I'm always on your side. I'm on every side, because that's what love is. It supports both the hero and the villain– though I suppose which is which is a matter of perspective– and never bends to anything's will. Love simply exists, though for pain or for pleasure is up to the recipient."

"Shut up," Nico said. "I don't want any of this philosophical shit. I just want what I came for."

Cupid stood up from the chair behind his desk. "And by entering the Match, you came for love. Do us all a favor, Mr. di Angelo–" Nico's eyes locked with his– "and come back when you realize that you are looking on the true face of love. It is costly, yes, but it could yield great rewards, if only you had the strength to bear its burden."

He grit his teeth. "I have more strength than you could ever imagine. I have the strength to refuse love."

Cupid raised an eyebrow. "Do you, indeed? How about we make a deal, you and I." He pulled out a sheet of cream-white cardstock, and a pen. "By the end of this, if you fall in love with Mr. Solace, you owe me a favor whenever I may need one. I owe you a favor if you do not happen to fall in love. And," he paused for a moment, thinking. "If you end up with a lovely young lady to continue the di Angelo line, this deal is declared void." He wrote down the criteria, then signed at the bottom with a flourish. Then, he held out the pen to Nico. "At your leisure."

Nico took the pen, and signed.

"I hope you know," Cupid said softly, "I rarely lose a deal about love."

"Rarely?"

"I lost once, but I had hoped to lose."

Nico nodded. "This doesn't change my decision."

"I'm aware," Cupid said. "I didn't think you would, however foolish this may be. I shall warn you now, with absolute certainty, you will endure some tough times concerning matters of the heart."

"It doesn't matter," Nico said bitterly. "I have no heart to break."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone! This one's a bit longer to make up for the extremely short update yesterday. I hope you all enjoyed, and please review with suggestions and comments to let me know what you think.**

 **DDaughterofAthena – Thank you so much! I guess you'll have to read and find out... about Cupid and the Match, there is drama, and I'm finding a way to work that in.**

 **Guest – Thanks for reviewing anyway! :P**

 **Potterhead – Ahhh thank you! I really want to make sure that I'm showing the characters how they are, and not too OOC, so that meant a lot to me.**


	7. Chapter 7: Love of a Different Sort

Annabeth leaned forward in her chair eagerly as Katie of House Gardner ranted about her note card.

"Are you kidding me?!" she exclaimed, pacing. "Travis Stoll. As in, the person I have hated since I was… okay, let's be honest here, I've hated him since the moment I emerged from the womb. And then Cupid, the 'master of love' and all that, decides to set us up on a date."

"I mean," Annabeth started carefully, "it could be a perfect match..."

Katie turned towards Annabeth, mouth agape. "What the hell, Annabeth!"

"Just saying."

"Okay, fine, I'll go on the stupid date, and let you know how disastrous it is. But enough about me, who's on your card?"

Annabeth shrugged. "There was no name."

"Ooh," Katie said in a singsong voice. "Mystery guy. If it's anything like the cliches, he's going to be dark and brooding and mysterious, and undoubtedly handsome, and–"

"Stop."

"–definitely better than Travis Stoll," she finished.

"Whatever happens, happens," Annabeth stated. "You guys could really hit it off."

"Probably not, but whatever."

Absentmindedly, she lightly tapped her notecard against her leg.

 _Annabeth of House Chase_

 _February 1, 18:30_

 _Beach_

"So," she continued. "When is this going to happen?"

Katie looked over at a clock on the wall. "Um. Five minutes?"

"Shouldn't you start walking over?"

"Fine," Katie sighed. "If this whole thing turns out to be a mess–"

"–you're going to blame me," Annabeth finished.

She nodded. "Exactly. You're the one making me go."

Annabeth stood up, and pushed her friend out of the room. "You'll be fine. Just go."

Reluctantly, Katie walked through the arched doorway. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," she deadpanned, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Percy walked through the halls of the estate, absentmindedly browsing the paintings on the walls.

Why did all artists have to have such complicated and fancy names? His mother happened to love art history, so he was forced to walk through spacious museums and struggle with lectures and tutors. None of it really stuck, but it wasn't like it was important, anyway.

He let his eyes linger on the vibrant colors of one painting for a moment. There was something familiar about it…

"Good taste," said a feminine voice from the side.

Percy whirled to find a red-haired girl staring contemplatively at the framed piece in front of them. "Thanks," he said, wracking his brain for the name of the artist, sure that there was a similar work in his father's chambers. He extended a hand, palm-up. "Percy of House Jackson."

The girl placed her hand in his. "Rachel of House Dare." She gave him a quick smile as he kissed her lightly on the knuckles. "What a gentleman," she teased.

Smirking in return, he extended his elbow for her to take. "Can I quote you on that?"

Rachel laughed. "Okay, that one question just disputed everything I just assumed."

"You should've seen me at breakfast."

"Oh, believe me. I did." She raised an eyebrow into a perfect arch. "Quite the display. As someone who really does not want to be here, I still have to admit that it was entertaining."

Percy winked. "Glad to be of service." Then, he paused before asking, "If you don't want to be Matched, then–"

"Why am I here? Dear old dad wants an heir, and who is his one and only daughter to refuse him?" Rachel sighed dramatically. "If only she was a human being with some semblance of a say," she said with feigned, mocking pain.

"If only," Percy said in a similar tone, following along.

Rachel snorted. "I'm planning on delivering the grand 'Fuck You' by the end of the Match. Sneak out to gods-know-where, figure out the rest from there."

"That rhymed."

"Nice one."

"Thanks."

"How about you?" she probed. "Any big plans for the end of this thing?"

Percy shrugged. "Fall in love. Take over the keep. Struggle to pay my taxes on time."

"What an enthralling life."

"I mean, House Jackson is never boring." They turned a corner and walked into a large courtyard. "Anyway, who's the unfortunate man on your date card?"

"Some guy named Clovis," she said flippantly. "He was dozing off during breakfast, so he probably doesn't care, either. Good job on Cupid's part. Honestly, making friends is probably my end goal here, if anything."

Percy grinned. "Well, you've got one in me."

"Thanks." Rachel nudged him with her elbow. "How about you? Who's the lucky lady?"

"Nameless."

"Ouch."

"For better or worse." He sat down on a nearby bench. "I'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Annabeth returned to her room, trying not to roll her eyes too many times as she thought of her friends. Piper and that Jason guy. Katie and Travis. All of them freaking out over what to do, what to wear, and what to say. The simplest answer was just not to care.

She opened the door to her room and walked in. About to flop onto the bed, her eyes caught onto an important detail. Hedone wasn't the one sitting at her vanity, but rather, a short woman with a warm smile stood to approach her.

Annabeth's maid dipped into a curtsey, the kind expression on her face seeping into the emotion behind her golden eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Chase, and sorry for the late arrival."

"That's all right," Annabeth said. "But please, call me Annabeth. What's your name?"

She rose from her curtsey. "I'm Hazel. Hazel Levesque."


End file.
